Daily Life
by Cha KristaFer
Summary: Kumpulan Oneshot keseharian Sasuke dan Sakura yang tiap chapternya bisa jadi tidak berhubungan dengan chapter sebelumnya. Fluffy dengan rated sebagian besar T / OOC / AU


**DAILY LIFE**

 **.**

 **By Cha KristaFer**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Rated T+**

 **.**

 **Warning: OOC, typo(s), misstypo(s) dan hal lain yang tidak disadari oleh author.**

 **.**

 **Kumpulan One-Shot SasuSaku yang tiap chapternya bisa jadi tidak berhubungan dengan chapter sebelumnya.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading, Minna-san~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

Krauk krauk krauk

Suara yang berasal dari kunyahan makanan ringan seorang wanita bersurai merah muda yang dengan santainya menghabiskan jatah persediaan cemilan istirahat siang teman-temannya itu tampaknya tidak terlalu peduli. Yang penting kedua temannya tidak marah.

Di lain sisi, wanita berambut pirang yang duduk di sampingnya malah merasa risih karena suasana terlalu hening. Yah, seorang Yamanaka Ino memang tidak pernah suka kesunyian walau seburuk apapun hatinya. Ia melirik wanita bercepol dua layaknya putri-putri China di drama yang pernah ia lihat.

"Hei, Ten." Ino menyenggol bahu wanita yang duduk tepat di bawahnya.

Mereka bertiga sedang duduk santai di tangga teratas yang menuju atap, tepat di depan pintu atap yang terbuka menghembuskan udara sejuk untuk mereka. Salah satu tempat terbaik di kampus untuk beristirahat dan menghindari keramaian.

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana rencana kita akhir pekan ini?"

"Rencana? Memangnya kita bertiga sudah punya rencana keluar ya, Sakura?" Tenten yang malah bertanya balik pada wanita yang masih saja terus mengunyah cemilan hingga pipinya menggembung.

Haruno Sakura yang kini mengerutkan keningnya sembari menelan makanan secepat mungkin. "Aku belum dengar."

"Ck! Karena itu kita bicarakan sekarang."

"Memangnya kau tidak ada kencan dengan Shikamaru?" Tenten mencoba mengingatkan Ino akan kebiasaan kencan di akhir pekan yang tidak boleh diganggu atas dasar apapun.

"Tidak. Shika dan kedua orangtuanya akan ada acara keluarga. Jadi terpaksa ditunda."

Tenten hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Pantas saja. Biasanya sejak pulang kuliah di hari sabtu sudah mengurung diri di kamar bersamanya. Sekali-kali memang harus seperti itu, jangan mendekam berduaan terus. Kesenangan Shikamaru kalau begitu sih," goda Sakura sembari menepuk ringan kepala Ino beberapa kali sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Aish!" Ino menepis tangan Sakura. "Kenapa kau jadi cerewet? Padahal sejak tadi cuma diam."

"Ketahuan sekali dia lagi rindu berat sama si wajah beku. Salah sendiri punya pacar yang baru umur segini sudah ikut bantu perusahaan orangtuanya. Tentu saja waktu luangnya sangat minim."

Tenten melempari Sakura dengan sisa kripik yang ada, kemudian tertawa keras karena ada yang tersangkut di helaian rambut Sakura yang langsung di balas dengan melempari Tenten butiran permen coklat.

"Biarkan saja kalau dia sibuk. Nanti biar aku mengunjunginya saja di rumah."

"Nah ini dia yang lebih parah. Daripada kalian selalu bertemu malam. Lebih baik menikah saja sana. Jadi kau tinggal menunggunya di kamar tidur kalian deh. Dan, tara! Kau tinggal melayaninya dengan sepenuh hati."

Ino menyeringai mesum setengah membayangkan hal yang membuatnya ingin memekik senang.

"Dasar, Ino! Sudah kuduga pikiranmu jadi tidak bisa lepas dari ranjang dan kegiatan mesum."

Sakura segera beranjak dari duduknya dan memilih pergi.

"Iya benar kata Sakura, Ino sayang. Pikiranmu sudah terkontaminasi. Seharusnya yang cepat-cepat menikah itu kau."

Tenten mengikuti jejak Sakura, menggeret Ino yang masih menggerutu.

"Ayo cepat, Nyonya Nara! Kita bicarakan selepas pulang kuliah. Nanti kita ketinggalan si nyonya muda Uchiha itu."

"YA! Hyuuga Tenten!" seru Sakura dan Ino kesal karena sahabat mereka yang memang telah menikah muda itu selalu saja mengejek mereka dengan merubahnya menjadi marga para kekasih. Sedangkan yang diteriaki hanya tertawa tidak jelas sambil mengapit keduanya menuju kelas masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Sakura tengah sibuk mengobrol ringan serta menyiapkan bahan makanan yang akan ia persiapkan untuk memasak. Hari ini Sakura memilih untuk membantu Mikoto yang merupakan ibu sang kekasih membuat makan malam. Mikoto memang senang memasak apalagi jika ditemani oleh Sakura yang memang sudah ia kenal baik.

Sakura sudah dianggap sebagai anak sendiri oleh keluarga Uchiha, bukan hanya karena ia adalah anak dari tetangga rumah yang juga sahabat baik Mikoto. Tapi karena kepribadian wanita itu. Apalagi kalau sampai mampu mengontrol putra bungsunya yang memiliki sikap kaku dan egois. Hanya Sakura yang dapat mengatasi kelakuan Sasuke.

Sakura masih membiarkan ponselnya yang berdering tak ada hentinya. Ia kira itu pasti pesan dari teman-temannya. Tidak mungkin itu Sasuke jika didengar dari intensitas bunyi ponselnya.

"Tidak mau dilihat dulu, Sakura- _chan_? Ponselmu tiba-tiba jadi berbunyi terus. Mungkin penting." Mikoto mengernyit heran melihat Sakura yang masih saja fokus pada kegiatan mereka.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Tidak perlu, _Kaa-san_. Paling juga dari Ino. Dia lagi merengek minta ditemani liburan akhir minggu besok tapi masih tidak tahu mau kemana."

"Ohh ... _kaa-san_ kira penting."

Baru saja dibicarakan jika isi pesan beruntun yang muncul itu tidak penting, sudah terdengar nada panggilan masuk berbunyi nyaring.

"Sepertinya memang penting," gumam Sakura, tak lama dahinya telah mengernyit melihat nama penelpon, tanpa banyak berpikir ia langsung memasang _headset_ saat menjawabnya agar tetap dapat melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya.

"Halo, Sasuke- _kun_? Ada apa?"

"Kenapa tidak membalas pesan atau chat dariku?" Terdengar jelas gumaman kesal.

"Oh maaf, ku kira bukan darimu."

"Memang kau kira dari siapa, hn?" Kini nada posesif yang dapat diartikan sebagai cemburu mengalun di telinga Sakura membuat wanita itu tertawa kecil.

"Kukira dari Ino atau yang lainnya. Lagipula aku sedang sibuk memasak di dapur rumahmu."

Sesaat tidak terdengar jawaban apa pun.

"Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Sering-seringlah memasak untukku seperti itu."

Tubuh Sakura mendadak kaku mendengar permintaan yang jarang sekali ia dengar. Tanpa ia sadari, kedua ujung bibirnya telah tertarik menampilkan sebuah senyuman manis.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah pulang, jangan terus-terusan berada di kantor atau kau akan makan sendirian karena aku tidak mungkin menunggumu di sini sampai tengah malam," bujuk Sakura yang lebih terdengar seperti rengekan.

"Hn, kau bisa menungguku di dalam kamar tidurku."

" _You wish_ , Sasuke- _kun_! Tidak mungkin kalau harus selalu seperti itu."

"Hn. Aku tahu."

"Sasu, apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan? Aku sedang memasak ini. Kau tidak mau bukan jika aku hasil masakanku terasa aneh?"

"Hn. Tentu saja ada."

"Ck! Kalau begitu ayo cepat katakan."

"Aku merindukanmu."

Sasuke terdiam sesaat, saat suara pria itu kembali terdengar semakin berat seperti menahan sesuatu.

"Kau tahu apa yang sangat kuinginkan sekarang?"

"Tidak," jawab Sakura lemah.

"Memeluk dan mencium bibirmu. Kalau bisa aku ingin kita bermain sampai kau mendesah hebat di atas ranjangku," lanjutnya diiringi geraman yang sangat Sakura sadari bahwa Sasuke sedang menahan haratnya.

Sontak wajah Sakura merona, entah mengapa ia langsung terasa gelisah. Efek yang paling dibencinya pada saat yang tidak tepat seperti saat ini ialah kewanitaannya segera bereaksi, Sakura dapat merasakan sedikit lembab. Ugh!

"Uchiha Sasuke! Jaga bicaramu, ingat sekarang kau masih berada di kantor. Bagaimana jika ada yang mendengarnya?"

Tidak! Sakura tidak pernah tahan hanya dengan mendengar suara seksi Sasuke saat menahan hasrat seperti itu. Terlalu menggiurkan bila harus dibiarkan begitu saja.

"Tidak akan ada yang mendengarnya."

Sasuke menyeringai kecil, pria tampan itu mengetahui jika Sakura kini tengah gelisah. Berhubungan lama dengan wanitanya cukup membuat Sasuke dapat memperkirakan apa yang sedang terjadi di sana.

Sasuke mendengar hembusan napas sedikit lebih cepat dari speaker ponselnya. Gotcha! Dalam sekejap Sasuke langsung merapikan diri dan beranjak keluar dari ruangannya.

"Jangan ditutup. Aku akan lanjutkan saat sudah di dalam mobil."

Sakura merasakan tubuhnya semakin meremang.

"Cukup, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku tutup, cepat sampai di rumah baru kita lanjutkan. Hati-hati di jalan, jangan berpikiran macam-macam," ucap Sakura tanpa jeda. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya terkekeh kecil mendapati putusnya sambungan secara sepihak dari kekasihnya.

"Sepertinya makan malam kali ini akan sangat memuaskan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-OWARI-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NB:**

 **Yups, akhirnya fanfict yang dibuat karena kebosanan dan tingkat stress meningkat di dunia nyata sehingga kabur kembali ke dunia penuh fiksi yang membuat nyaman pikiran.**

 **Fanfict ini hanya bisa memberikan kumpulan One-shot dalam satu judul dengan plot berisi kehidupan sehari-hari SasuSaku. Fluffy, tidak akan ada plot berat yang membutuhkan banyak pikiran dalam membuatnya. Hidup uda berat ga usah ditambah-tambahin lagi.**

 **Daily Life bertujuan menyenangkan hati author dan reader (itu kalau reader ikut merasa senang saat membacanya. Kalau tidak, ga usah dipikirin juga, hehe).**

 **Akhir kata, Terimakasih yang uda bersedia baca, apalagi yang mau review :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cilacap, 19 November 2016**

 **Cha KristaFer**


End file.
